Harry Potter & the Items of the Legendary Wizards
by TyMorpheus
Summary: Slight Language and mild love scenes. No HP Bio, you already know him. Um... A 5th book sequel... R&R and Enjoy!!!!!!!


A/N: Another one of my Made-Up 5th Book Sequels to HP. Rated PG-13 for Language and a few mild love scenes. A few guest appearances and some things and some people new... Enjoy!!! BTW, if you have read the 4 books, you won't need the mini-biography of Harry. The real reason is, I'm not that good at it. Enjoy!!! R/R and please, No Flames!!!! :)  
  
~Harry Potter and the Items of The Legendary Wizards~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Daily Prophet Report  
  
Harry Potter was on his bedroom floor, taking out his cauldron and potion ingredients. He was working on Potions homework. He never could work on his homework in normally, because his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never wanted to hear anything about his School, Hogwarts. He was practically begging for messages from his friends, because Potions was his least favorite subject.  
  
And suddenly, he got his wish. What looked like Silhouettes of around 5 owls flew toward his window. One of them was his own snow Owl, Hedwig, two were barn owls. One was Pigwidgeon (or Pig), a tiny, energetic owl of the Weasley's. And the last one was an Eagle Owl which had a Daily Prophet in its claws. The Daily Prophet was the wizarding Newspaper. The other owls had a package and a letter. Except for one, which only had a letter. Harry walked up to the Eagle Owl and dropped a few bronze Knuts into the small leather pouch on its leg, as Harry took the Daily Prophet. The Eagle Owl flew away as Harry took the letter from one of the Barn Owls. It flew away as Harry took the rest. The other Barn owl stayed with Hedwig and Pig and took a rest. Then, Harry noticed. It was his birthday.  
  
He looked at the clock by his bed and it said "3:34" It had just turned his birthday and he handn't even noticed. And that was why he got those packages.  
  
Harry picked up the Daily Prophet and noticed that 2 small letters fell out of it. He picked it the first one up and gasped at what it said. "From: The Improper Use of Magic Office. To: Harry Potter" Harry stared at this for a few seconds before picking up the Daily Prophet. He looked through for the Top Story and couldn't believe what he saw:  
  
Harry Potter, Out of Control  
  
Harry Potter was found killing tons of Muggles and Wizards last night, right after walking out of Honeydukes. "He just walked in and asked for a Honeybeer. I handed it to him and he didn't do anything for about a minute. Then, he put a vial of something in it and swallowed the whole Honeybeer without taking a single breath! I asked him for money, and he fired a Stunning Spell at me." Says a shaky Bartender of Honeydukes. Witnesses say he walked out and started walking through a strange group of woods. Someone had followed him through dirt and mud, and watched as they got a Muggle Neighborhood. Then, before firing the Avada Kedavra Curse at Muggles and hidden Wizards, he turned around and stunned the wizard that was following him. A 100,000 Galleon Reward will be given to the first person to bring in Harry Potter alive.  
  
Harry gasped after finishing it and through the newspaper onto his bed. He went to the Weasley's letter and opened it energetically. He tried his best to read Ron's messy writing:  
  
  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
  
  
Did you REALLY kill all those Muggles? I knew you hated the Dursleys, but not that much! Don't worry, I won't turn you in. Although, I really could use those Galleons... Just Kidding. Fred and George say thanks for the Money. They have a lot of fake wands and Canary Creams and all kinds of things like that. Send Pigwidgeon back with a what's up. Hey, Good news and bad news: I didn't make Prefect. That means no annoying responsibilities! By the way, we're going to send a Ministry of Magic 'Wizard Taxi' to you so you can come without the Muggles knowing. Just leave a note. My present for you is too big to give you here. You can get it when you come. It should be at your house tomorrow at 12:00 in the morning. Well, I gotta go before my Mum and Dad wake up. See you in a few days.  
  
  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ron."  
  
  
  
Harry finished and started reading everything else and looking at the presents.  
  
Meanwhile, a woman walked into an old mansion at a strange place. She walked into a room far in the back of the house and opened a door. The room was lit by the light from the fireplace. The back of a chair was faced towards the door and a large snake was curled up on a rug in the middle of the floor. The woman walked up to the chair, trembling slightly.  
  
"Sir..." She said, trembling more, "Why have you called me here, Lord...?" The chair kind of rocked back and forth.  
  
"Part of the job has been done." Said a cold, dark voice, "You and Wormtail shall finish the job. I have already made the Polyjuice Potion in which you will use." He pointed to a large cauldron in the fireplace, in which was boiling. Then, the woman went and sat down next to a bed, in which a man was lying down, sleeping.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a second woman walked into the room. The man seemed to be growling, in a way.  
  
"Rita..." The cold voice said, "You are late... Someone is already here to take your spot." The woman that walked in had started shaking. "And so, you must be punished for being late." The chair turned around and the woman gasped.  
  
  
  
"But... your..." She started, but didn't finish. The man in the chair raised his wand and pointed it at the woman.  
  
"You have failed me and now, you will pay!" The voice said, but this time, his voice sounded as a mix of his normal voice, and a normal, young boy's voice, "Avada Kedavra...!" A blaze of green light flashed and the woman fell onto the ground. The man looked up and told the first woman that walked in, to plant the woman at a spot in a Muggle Village.  
  
The man set his wand down, and a face appeared in the firelight. It was unusual and the woman that had appeared first, gasped at the sight.  
  
It was the face of Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How do you like it? please R/R and load in more suggestions or thoughts about it. After 5 Reviews, I will start the 2nd chapter. 


End file.
